イタズラな kiss
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: Para ellos basta con un simple 'lo siento' ya que ambos son lo demasiado orgullosos para admitir los errores cometidos; '—Deja de hablar... ' '—Eres un odioso. —Por supuesto el pelirrojo no lo decía en serio. ' (Viñeta ImaNaru).


**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados aquí no son míos, sino de sus respectivos creadores. No hay ánimo de mala fe.**

**Pareja: ImaNaru **

**Palabras: 770- Viñeta**

**Advertencias: Yaoi. Lemon/Lime. No hay beta. Lo escribí yo.  
N/A: Canción que escucho y canción que convierto en un Fic. Ha sido inspirado en ''Itazura na Kiss - Day After Tomorrow.'' **

* * *

**イタズラな****kiss**

**(Itazura na kiss)**

**.**

''_Hoy al darte un beso vi cómo pusiste una cara de sorpresa. ''_

No fue la primera vez que tuvieron ese tipo de contacto, incluso en esa situación (en la que Shunsuke se aproximó a sus labios) dejó entrever todo lo contrario. Claro, prácticamente fue su manera de decir ''buenos días'' tras una noche completa_ reforzando sus vínculos_.  
Las reconciliaciones entorno a su relación no eran del todo cursis, de hecho tomando en cuenta sus personalidades..., hasta sonaba utópico. Para ellos basta con un simple ''lo siento'' ya que ambos son lo demasiado orgullosos para admitir los errores cometidos; al final ese método era suficiente para que el _all-rounder_ de Souhoku llevara sus manos delgadas a las mejillas de Shoukichi y esbozara una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa, sólo para él. En señal que todo está bien.

Cambiaban de ambiente al llegar a casa, ahí las cosas se ponían intensas. Aferrados el uno al otro como si no quisieran separarse, o como si los dos días sin dedicarle una palabra o insulto al contrario hubiera sido el peor castigo de dios. Demasiado absurdo porque son tan necios que ni siquiera tienen idea qué les pasó.  
De los besos húmedos pasaron a las caricias desesperadas. Mientras Shunsuke desvestía a Naruko el _sprinter_ desabotonaba la camiseta del azabache. Apartó un poco con sus manos pequeñas a Imaizumi, simplemente para mencionar su comentario ácido del día: —Sigues nervioso, Usagizumi —canturreó. —Es extraño porque hemos hecho esto varias veces. ~

Imaizumi le calló la boca con sus labios, transformando así un reproche nada sutil contra él en un beso juguetón donde se dedicó a morder y estirar el inferior, al tiempo que con sus manos se ayudaba a separar los glúteos contrarios. —Deja de hablar... —sentencia el azabache, introduciendo su glande en la entrada del más bajo. De inmediato se deslizó con cuidado en su interior; sentía que su miembro estaba por comprimirse. Aún es demasiado estrecho y manifestó el placer ladeando la cabeza. Apenas inicia y ya enloquece. Lo mismo pasa con Naruko, quien apoya sus manos sobre los hombros contrarios y lentamente comienza a cooperar, bajando las caderas hasta toparse en la pelvis del mayor. Cuando está todo dentro, Shoukichi se muerde el labio con su colmillo para evitar lanzar ruidosos gemidos, sus pómulos parecían estar al color de la granada. Ese sonrojo le pareció adorable al de hebras color noche.

Naruko está sobre él, sentado a ahorcadas subiendo y bajando, siguiendo un marcado y frenético vaivén de caderas. Eso hasta las dos y media de la madrugada cuando el menor alcanzó el orgasmo corriéndose después entre sus vientres y Shunsuke lo hizo en su cálido interior. Cuando en la residencia Imaizumi dormían, ellos hicieron el amor.

El suceso trajo otro pero en la mañana siguiente. Como todas las veces después de acostarse Naruko tenía una pésima cara. La consecuencia fue amargarle aún más la expresión a Shunsuke. El azabache suspiró y apartó la mirada de esos ojos color lava o lo consumirían entero: — ¿Y… cómo está tu cuerpo?

—Pues jodido, ¿cómo quieres que esté?

Imaizumi dejó los ojos en blanco a consecuencia de la grosera respuesta, aunque la costumbre de un año y medio junto a él le dijo que era una contestación esperada. —Tampoco te quejaste anoche, idiota. Me hubiera detenido.

El menor no era un idiota, por lo que ahogó un sarcástico '' ¡HA!''; — ¿Y por qué tendría que quejarme? Digo… uno tiene necesidades. —bufó. —No me llames idiota cuando el único idiota en ésta habitación eres tú. —Naruko chasqueó la lengua.

Lo que no diría el _all-rounder_ es que su novio no se ve intimidante, sino lindo. Eso lo lleva a soltar una risita que lo hace enojar aún más. — ¡Maldita sea, deja de burlarte!

—No. —Le siguió un casto beso en la mejilla queriendo aparentar inocencia.

—Eres un odioso. —Por supuesto el pelirrojo no lo decía en serio. Inclusive al repasar sus quejas tuvo que acurrucarse más en el pecho desnudo del azabache para ocultar su sonrojo. Se trataba del horrible dolor de cadera; podría acostumbrarse al poco tacto de Shunsuke más nunca a la mañana consiguiente al sexo. Imaizumi notó el puchero.

Aquí regresamos al principio; Shunsuke no pudo resistirse a besar sus labios lentamente, aprovechando la cercanía entre sus cuerpos. Bajo las sábanas, los pies de Naruko se movieron con entusiasmo. Y es que el beso le supo diferente, lo hizo sonreír y olvidarse de llevarle la contra a su pareja. Ambos lograron interpretar lo que significa:

''_Solo así se decir que te amo, esa es mi sensación. ''_

* * *

_No puedo creer lo espontánea que fue la idea. La detesto._

**Lucas Ryouta.**


End file.
